


Just a Civilian

by AcidicPrince



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Oblivious Team, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicPrince/pseuds/AcidicPrince
Summary: During the Infinity War Iron Man's suit is compromised and Tony is forced to leave it behind in the middle of the battle field. Everyone panics, thinking that one of the most powerful allies they have is down when really, it's quite the opposite.Or Tony is a secret badass and everyone is stunned.





	Just a Civilian

**Author's Note:**

> I like angsty, cute Tony but I also like seeing him rip an entire army out of the sky cause we all know he's just that great.

Tony had flown just a bit too close to Thanos while taking out his goons and suddenly the armor was caving in around him like an iron maiden. He turned as much as he could just in time to see a cruel grin stretch across the God's face, he was staring straight at him. His gauntlet was raised and pointed in his direction, an unearthly glow surrounding it that almost reminded Tony of the very first compact arc reactor he had made.

It terrified him.

He was stuck in mid air, about two hundred and fifty feet above the ground, his thrusters had long since stopped and it felt as though time had frozen, maybe it had. He heard an aching crack and realized that the suit was still slowly moving inward.

"Javis!" He said as steadily as he could. No response.

"Hey, buddy I'm gonna need you to bring me lower to the ground." He waited for a moment. Nothing changed and that's when he started getting desperate. "Jarvis?! _Jarvis?"_ He was yelling into the helmet now, his throat straining and voice shaking. Then everything went dark, all he could see was the outside light shining blindingly through the eye slits and he squinted to adjust himself. It was much quieter now that the coms had cut out, though he could still hear the battle, just muffled through the headset.

The armor was beginning to get painfully tight around him. His biceps and calves were being pinched inward centimeter but centimeter and his shoulders were being pushed down a bit with the force. He scramble for the gauntlet release trigger that was located on the outside of the armor between his middle and index figure. He had installed it incase someone found him unresponsive in the suit so they'd be able to extract him manually if Jarvis was down too. The team was briefed on the pressure points that were easy to reach for them but not as easy from inside of the suit.

With as much strength that he could muster he clicked his metal fingers together and hit the release button, the gauntlet immediately falling away into the streets below. Now that he had slightly better flexibility in his hand and wrist he twisted it around to push the disengage for the entire right arm of the suit. It too fell away in a shatter of panels.

The armor was now bending around him, sinking shallowly into his skin to leave long thin cuts after having ripped through his flight suit. He was still suspended in mid air but Thanos was most likely being distracted since he wasn't already a splatter of red and gold on the ground. He focused on frantically searching out the tiny buttons and pushing them one by one until he was left lying on top of the heap of metal that was once the torso, hips and thighs.

He realized he had no idea on how to get down. He couldn't fly or glide down off the tiny platform and he didn't have his coms to communicate to anyone that he was just floating, in no armor, right in front of the giant, powerful purple dude who was planning on taking over the universe.

Not the best situation he had ever found himself in.

Then, a chitauri flew past and Tony had what was probably the dumbest idea in his life. He psyched himself up and dragged himself into a standing position, wobbly on his tiny platform. He eyed the next few aliens that came by and calculated the exact moment that he would leap, grab and catch a ride with one. This was a very, very stupid idea. From his vantage point he could see almost everyone and realized abut half of them were shouting into their coms and either pointing at him or glancing back to look at him in the middle of their own fights.

He made eye contact with Steve, gave a cheeky thumbs up, threw his arms skyward and grabbed the next chitauri that came a little too close to him.

He pulled himself up onto the little flying motorbike it was riding and launched himself at it, full body. Using his weight he pushed the surprised alien straight to the edge as it snarled and clawed into the air trying to get a hold on something it could tear through. However, just as a long, finger length blade sliced backwards over Tony's cheekbone he was able to give it one last vicious hit and threw it over into the havoc below.

He sighed tiredly and turned to find a jumble of glowing domed buttons and a tangle of complicated looking wires. Thank God he's a genius. After swiveling around helplessly in the air for a bit he learned the controls and brought himself closer to the ground nearby where he had spotted Natasha firing duel guns in every direction. He looked up just in time to see another chitauri on a similar vehicle and jumped off at the last second to let his and theirs crash together in a shower of blue sparks and black sludge.

He stood up on shaky legs but steeled himself and started making his way over to Nat who was basically surrounded, though from what he could see if didn't look like she had even take a single hit yet while he was covered head to toe in slices and blood. He fought efficiently through the ring that was surrounding his teammate and made it into the center where she was blasting back the chitauri that got too close.

"Nice to see you're doing decently." He commented casually when he was close enough for her to hear. She glanced in his direction, shot in his direction and then did a comical double-take.

"Guys, Iron Man is not down, stop searching. He's with me." She glanced at him again, "Though he is out of his suit and a bit scratched up." She said into her coms and shot another alien without even looking at it. She tossed one of the hand guns to Tony and two spare magazines that she seemed to pull out of no where.

"I feel so out of the loop without my coms, you know?" He said as he shot at and then flipped a chitauri who landed with a sickening crunch and a hole through it's neck. "It's like I'm that kid at lunch who's part of the friend group but doesn't understand any of the drama or inside jokes." He went on, shooting through ones shoulder at just the right point that when he kicked it backwards it's arm snapped right off.

'Well it's probably a good thing you're not connected right now because it would inflate your ego too much."

"Oh? What are my fans saying about me now?" He asked, though he was more concentrated on the fight really. He swung up a leg to kick one but it grabbed him and twisted so he was almost right against it's chest but from there he had the perfect angle to be able to press the gun right to the chitauri's shoulder and pull the trigger, the force carrying the bullet straight through and out the other side where it got lodged in the alien behind it.

"To be honest they're really just screaming about _'but he's a civilian how can he fight like that?'_ And Steve is particularly angry that you didn't show him you were this good when he could've put you in more melee heavy combat in the past."

"What?" He asked after a moment, finally processing what she had been saying. "I'm Iron Man, I'm not a super spy like you or Barton. My place isn't on the ground, you know that. I'm soft and squishy and I can die much, _much_ easier than Captain America." He said exasperatedly as he picked up a fallen spear from the ground and launched it upwards into a chitauri that was flyng over head. It landed onto the asphalt right at his feet in a heap.

"Oh fuck off, Stark! Stop holding back on us! You're a freakin' ninja!" Yelled a new voice from close by. Tony craned his neck around to see Peter Quill perched atop a building to his right, looking at him like he was suddenly worthy of hero worship.

 _"Language!"_ He heard behind him and saw Cap glaring at Star Lord disapprovingly.

"He's not five! And you are _not our mom!"_ Yelled Rocket from somewhere that Tony couldn't spot until he saw an enormous explosion just down the street and decided that's where the trigger-happy raccoon was.

And suddenly Tony was filled with a giddy warmth in the pit of his stomach that spread over his chest and down his arms. He to a moment to look at each one of them and thought that if they got out of this alive he wouldn't mind considering these people as his family, or friends at the very least.

"And Tony? We're going to discuss a new training regimen for you when this is all over!" Steve yelled towards him.

"Yeah whatever you say, Capsicle."


End file.
